


Paragons of Patience and Temperance

by SuccubusSere



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Breathplay, F/M, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Spitroasting, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 08:10:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10827285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuccubusSere/pseuds/SuccubusSere
Summary: What do you do when you decide to roam the halls of Mount Massive? Didn't anyone ever tell you it's not safe to go wandering strange places by yourself. It's certainly a good thing that two handsome, burly men are here to take you to somewhere safe.





	Paragons of Patience and Temperance

You were doing your best to walk around the asylum halls, the cold chill of the mountain air pouring in from all directions. It was hard to tell if and where someone was, there was noise from all angles. Beads of sweat were pouring down your forehead as you clutched a small flashlight in your hands. You had taken the bait from that strange email that got sent out by the anonymous user, but you weren't sure how hard it was going to be to uncover the truth somewhere in the massive complex but you were willing to make the effort.

As you turned down the hall and wandered into what was a mostly empty cell block, you felt the hair on the back of your neck stand up and suddenly the sound of rattling in a cell beside you. A hand reached out towards you, and you screamed at the top of your lungs. Your screams seemed to cause everyone who was actually in the cell block to panic and start making noise as well. It was like walking past blood thirsty dogs as mentally ill men and homicidal maniacs all raged on, screaming and chanting and raving to get someone's attention to free them from their awful prison cells. Your heart was racing as you tried to run off through the tattered hallways, panting and trying not to have a panic attack. Fuck, whatever made you decide to come here, you regret the decision the more you suffered from paranoia and fear. You continued your running spree, before colliding with some makeshift barricades and took a spill on the floor. As you tried to bring yourself to get back on your feet and understand your surroundings, you squinted and aimed your flashlight right behind you. That was when you realized that you were being followed, and not by just one person, but two very large figures.

"Oh look, another one."

"We're being greeted by so many visitors today. It must be our birthday." A pair of large, bulky and very naked twins stood towering in rear of you. You immediately flipped over and tried to back up, realizing that you got blocked off by the very barricade meant to keep you safe. It was hard not to feel intimidated by the fact that they were inching closer and closer to you. One held a sharp looking machete, the other was eyeing you while licking his lips, however both seemed to show no emotion. It was terrifying. You tried to voice your feelings, scream, kick away, anything but you just were trapped in a world of terror. Before your brain could manage to come up with a way to get out of the situation, you felt a heavy thud against your head. As your eyes fluttered shut, you saw the base of that machete handle leaving the corner of your vision.

As you began to come to, you realized you were being dragged along by your legs. Both held in one twin's hands, dragging you across the bloody, filthy cold floor of the prison ward. You wanted to kick and scream at them and get away, but your fight or flight instincts hadn't kicked in over you fear. You were in danger, and if you tried to fight, you might as well seal your fate and die. It was.. not a comforting situation to be in, and you were looking for any sign that you would get out alive, but the glimmer of hope just wasn't there.

"I do believe that they are awake."

"I believe you are correct."

"I do hope they remain a good little pet. I would hate to have to throw their corpse out this early."

"As do I. I believe we have enough toys to keep our pet satisfied." The mannerisms that they spoke in were so formal and terrifying, you had no idea how you were going to get out of this alive. Tears filled your eyes as they dragged you into an old and abandoned surgical theater. The one who was bald threw your leg towards their twin, slamming the door shut and bolted it so no one could enter behind them. The other twin lifted you up and onto the surgical table in the center of the room, where a variety of lights were on and practically burning into your skin. You felt exposed and terrified, but what could you do? Running away from two bulky, 6ft tall terrors was something you couldn't process, you would die if you tried. So all you did was silently wipe at the tears that were filling your eyes, trying to cover yourself and feel some form of modesty.

The twins walked in sync towards you once more, eyeing your body up and down. Your shirt was filthy and barely covering you as well as it had been. Your pants had been torn up, snagged on so many things and just fraying at every section imaginable. Shoes? Long gone. Even if you had the nerve to run away, the amount of brute force they would use to hunt you down and destroy you was so much worse than what they probably had in store for you. Your heart couldn't handle it anyways, it was already beating so fast out of panic and fear for your life.

The bald headed twin took the extra step towards you finally and made a motion to grab at you. You screamed and swatted at him, but that only gave fuel to the other one to grab and hold you down. Their hands were rough and course, particularly harsh as they ripped off what was left of your clothes. You tried to shy away, slink away and scream for help but it was no use. You were a helpless victim in their games, and you could only take whatever it was that they were dishing out. It wasn't long before the opposing twin managed to secure you down with medical restraints, giving his brother the chance to let go of you at last.

"I suppose you should have the honors of going first. It's only fair since you caught up to them first."

"You are too kind brother, I promise to leave plenty for you." They spoke in their same monotone voices again, and you strained and struggled to try and get free. The burly naked man suddenly was looming over you, his dick out and erect as he licked his lips and moved to stand right in front of your legs. He grabbed hold of your ankles, spreading you on that table and moved to get between you. You shuddered as you felt his skin against yours, and he soon was pressing himself deep into your folds. You cried out in pain the minute you felt him thrust so deep inside. You tried to wriggle your legs around, hoping to kick him but nothing you did actually worked, and you were helpless to the stretching and agony that he was putting you through.

The other twin made his way to your head, tilting the top half of the table so that you were lowered to almost his dick's level. You gasped and shook your head, clamping your jaw shut as you prayed that he wasn't going to, but it was futile. You found your jaw pried open by a forceful hand, and soon you taking his dick in your throat. You made an attempt to bite his dick, doing anything you could to actually get away from him, but all that you were met with was a pair of angry and calloused fists that wrapped around your throat and began to squeeze. Between the dick being shoved down your throat and the one being thrust into you roughly between your thighs, it was dizzying enough as it was. The fact that you were slowly losing oxygen wasn't helping the fact at all.

You sputtered and felt yourself gag and gasp for air, struggling to breathe through your nose, before suddenly the hands let go of your throat. You did your best to try and breathe and immediately just laid there and took whatever they were doing to you. If you tried to bite him again, you had the feeling he would just repeat his actions and you might not be able to survive this time. Those hands instead stroked your cheek, and you instinctively closed your eyes, not wanting to look up at him or the bright lights above your head. You shuddered, tugging at your restraints, but it was no use. You were helpless against them, and just had to be a good little 'pet' for their whims.

A particularly rough and sudden thrust caught the back of your throat, and immediately you felt yourself gag. You couldn't do anything about it though, and felt your stomach lurch, causing you to vomit a bit in your mouth. You sputtered as he refused to remove his dick, and had no choice but to try and swallow it back down. It mixed with the disgusting taste of pre-cum, and you felt so sick that you could have passed out. Closing your eyes, doing your best to block it all out, it was all you could do to try and find some zen and tranquil peace of mind. It was bad enough that your body was betraying you, with the fact that you were no longer dry and unwilling, but dripping wet and a pathetic, disgusting mess. You hated yourself, and you hated that you hadn't found some way to escape and hide out. Hell, you were mad at yourself for showing up here in the first place.

Those hands found their way to your cheeks again, stroking and gently caressing your skin and hair. You opened your eyes for a moment, but closed them again when you realized all that you could really see was a pair of thighs and flesh. The dick in your throat was twitching and threatening to spill it's seed any second, and you whimpered and cried out, praying that he wouldn't.

"Is it time, brother?" He spoke with grunts and gusto, his hips still bucking into your mouth so casually, so nonchalant as though he hadn't a care in the world.

"I believe so. Like always?"

"Like always." You tugged at your restraints, crying and desperate for them to pull out, to just disappear, but it was no use. You suddenly felt the hot seed blast inside of your walls, sticking to every surface inside of you, and the same thing happened inside of your mouth and throat. You gagged, this time vomiting and it sputtered out of your lips and down your face, mixing with your tears. You clenched your fists, unable to do much else against the restraints, but the twins seemed so incredibly pleased with the situation. Their little pet, their good little pet was such a trooper. Within a few more seconds of making sure to empty their balls inside of you, they pulled out in unison, leaving you a disgusting mess.

"It would seem our pet is well on their way to being trained. It should only take a few more sessions."

"If they don't hurry up and learn, we could always just.. eat them."

"Of course. half for you, half for me." You tried not to listen to them, biting your lip while you lay there a disgusting, dirty mess. Your hair was already growing matted, growing caked with vomit, saliva and cum, but there was nothing you could do. You were terrified to speak up, terrified of upsetting them, A hand ruffled your hair, another stroked your leg.

"Shall we clean them for later?"

"Let's." The voices rang out around you and you felt the restraints tugging free. You sat upright, only to have a hand press down on your chest, forcing you to stay in your place. This was it. This was all you were going to know, as far as these two were concerned, and you had no choice but to be complacent until you were saved. Yet that glimmer of hope was disappearing slowly from your eyes as you spent more and more time around them. Your body was tugged from the table, and with a thud, you were being dragged along the floor again, to who knows where this time around.

**Author's Note:**

> I struggled for a little while trying to get this written, but I succeeded! I hope this is something you can enjoy, it was requested c: I have to still write for Chris Walker x Reader, Walrider x Reader, and a couple other surprises. Stay tuned for more, and if you'd like to request something, feel free to message me on tumblr! (anon is always on for these exact reasons haha.)


End file.
